


A Little Piece of Me

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Cybersex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of months after Kurt's big move to NYC, neither of the boys have gotten any sort of relief in a while. One night Kurt has a little surprise for Blaine via Skype date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Me

6:54. It was almost time.

Kurt’s skin itched with anticipation as he flurried around his cramped, yet cozy New York apartment, clothes and various other items flinging in his wake. Kurt went from a nice pair of crisp jeans and a button up to loose flannels and a thermal top, but neither seemed appropriate for the occasion.

Sure, Blaine and Kurt always skyped every single night at 7 o’clock since it worked out best for both of their busy schedules but Kurt’s plans took a slightly different turn tonight. It has been 2 long months 10 agonizing days and nearly 11 torturous hours since Kurt has gotten laid. Not that he was counting or anything. He just really missed Blaine. And yes, they really had anticipated this since his inevitable move, so they both came prepared. Kurt just hoped Blaine remembered.

So Kurt settled with a simple white v-neck tee and a handsome pair of black boxer briefs since hey, he was planning on getting undressed anyway. At exactly 7:00pm sharp, Kurt sat down at his computer chair and clicked open the skype application and waited for Blaine to sign in simultaneously.

“Hey babe,” Blaine greeted with a puppy-esque grin, his hair looked freshly gelled to his head and a bowtie was poking out at the hollow of his throat. _Aw, he dressed up for me_ Kurt mused to himself, who suddenly felt terribly underdressed. _I guess I should have warned him of tonight’s festivities... oops_. 

“Hi,” Kurt grinned back, wanting to dive into the screen to take hold of his boyfriend’s adorable face and kiss him breathless. But he couldn’t. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Blaine sighed, leaning his cheek into his palm and gazing adoringly and longingly at Kurt. The brightness of the screen illuminating off of Blaine made his face look more cherubic than normal, and his eyes a lot larger. “I miss you every day.”

“How’s school?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask. For some reason Blaine had decided to not transfer back to Dalton, so he could face ‘past demons’ at McKinley, even though Kurt wasn’t there to brave the storm with him. Kurt just hoped Blaine wasn’t getting too hard of a time.

“It’s fine,” Blaine said with a hint of patience, like he knew exactly why Kurt was asking. “I’m more interested about NYADA. You know what it’s like to be a senior at McKinley High.”

Kurt settled with droning on about his day, which he thought was terribly boring because even though NYADA was one of the most amazing Performing Arts schools in the country, there were some days that they had to sit in lecture and take notes like any other university. But Blaine always listened with rapt attention. 

Once Kurt’s tale trailed off Blaine discussed briefly about Cooper’s visit and how his Dad was getting a raise and still was insisting he go back to Dalton and how he went out with Tina the other day because she was taking Mike’s college departure a lot harder than Blaine was.

“I bought her ice cream and she seemed to cheer up,” Blaine informed with a small smile. “Ice cream always makes things better.”

“Indeed,” Kurt agreed, now getting slightly titillated as he watched Blaine talk, occasionally scratching his chin and glancing down, the artificial light glowing off his outstanding eyelashes and breathtaking profile, causing Kurt to be mind-numbingly horny once more. It especially didn’t help when Kurt imagined Blaine licking come-colored ice cream off his chin and pulling it into his mouth, humming pleasurably. Kurt twitched in his chair and his cock felt a rush of blood.

“You okay?” Blaine asked curiously, frowning slightly. “You seem distracted.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt apologized. “I just miss you so much, and if I’m going to be honest, I’m ready for the next part of our chat.”

“There’s a next part?” Blaine’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Yes,” Kurt said lowly, and Blaine’s eyes widened a second before Kurt finished his sentence. “I need you to take your clothes off, Blaine.”

“What?” Blaine looked wildly around his room before glancing nervously at his bedroom door, his cheeks flushed. “You want to do this now? What if my parents come upstairs?”

“Lock the door,” Kurt reasoned, his breaths now quickening at his impure thoughts, his cock hardening in his underwear. He pressed down on his bulge and groaned, and Blaine’s mouth fell prettily open. “That’s the point of a lock, for.. _privacy_.” 

“ _Kurt_..,” Blaine whined, his pupils dilating as he fidgeted in his chair.

“Also,” Kurt pressed. “Go grab Little Kurt.”

Blaine stopped breathing. “Really?” he squeaked, leaning forward as if to appraise Kurt; to make sure he wasn't lying. 

Kurt smiled, his eyes heavy lidded as he continued putting pressure on his cock. “ _Yes_ , if you still have him of course.”

Blaine nodded dumbly. “O-of course I do, do you-”

But Blaine’s voice died in his throat as Kurt leaned over and presented Little Blaine for the screen, already slick with lube and at the ready. Blaine choked. “Oh.. o-oh my god... _Kurt_.”  


Kurt started to trace the head against his lips, his eyelids falling shut and mouth parted as he teased the molded version of Blaine’s cock, colored red (Blaine’s favorite color) with the tip of his tongue.

“Wait,” Blaine stammered, stumbling to his feet. “Hold on, just hold on Kurt.”

Kurt watched as Blaine rushed to his bedroom door and locked it before he proceeded to his closet. Blaine was already hard in his pants because Little Blaine was an exact replica of his cock, and Blaine could basically _feel_ Kurt doing it to him; like ghost memory of some sort and it was absolutely frustrating to say the least. 

Blaine found the box where Little Kurt lay, untouched since the day they bought their kits from a somewhat shady website and molded each other’s cocks for future investment of their impending departure from each other. Blaine found the idea really fascinating, and extremely hot, but the reason he hadn’t used little Kurt yet because he feared it would only make his longing for Kurt worsen. He settled with his fingers stuffed inside him and hand pumping him to orgasm.. until now.

With shaking fingers, Blaine pulled a bright purple Little Kurt from the snug place in the box and some lube from his nightstand, his cock straining against his slacks as he sat back down at the computer. Kurt was still staring piercingly into the camera, performing light fellatio on Little Blaine. Blaine groaned out-loud.

“This is so unfair,” Blaine complained. “So unfair, you can’t just spring things like this on me without a hint.”

“You love it when I surprise you,” Kurt chided, gliding the plastic cock along his lower lip, and Blaine watched with bated breath as it caught smoothly against the corner of Kurt’s mouth before dipping in again.

“True,” Blaine agreed with a coy grin after an inappropriately long pause of watching Kurt, placing Little Kurt and the lube next to the computer as he started to fiddle with his bow-tie until it was undone. “God, Kurt.”

Little Blaine was now sinking further into Kurt’s mouth, Kurt’s lips stretching just enough to surge Blaine down a spiral of flashbacks of Kurt gazing up while sucking him off. Without thinking, Blaine’s hips launched off the chair and he shook his desk, causing Kurt to pull off the toy with a wet pop.

“What just happened?” Kurt inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

“N-nothing-”

“Why aren’t your clothes off yet?” Kurt demanded, his eyes sparkling with amusement, fully aware of Blaine’s lack of self control with his hips.

“But you are still wearing clothes,” Blaine objected, his voice breathy and whiney. 

“Fine,” Kurt conceded. “I’ll go first.”

He adjusted the computer screen so it gave a full view of his bed, and stood up, his naked thighs brushing together and his cock hard and obvious through his black briefs. As Kurt strolled past the screen, Blaine could see a small damp spot where his pre-come was leaking and he gulped audibly. 

Kurt grinned toward the screen once more before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his black underwear and slipped them down his long lean legs before kicking them off. His cock bobbed free and smacked wetly against his navel and Blaine groaned, undoing the buttons of his shirt, desperate to get naked as soon as possible without ripping his own clothes off. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Blaine murmured, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. 

“So are you,” Kurt insisted, licking his lips as he took in Blaine’s broad shoulders visible on the square screen. He watched the muscles of them contract and roll as Blaine made with his pants before Kurt crouched, knees splayed on his bed and ass facing the camera. 

Kurt threw a sultry glance over his shoulder before slipping his thin white t-shirt off and throwing it toward the computer. Blaine flinched as if he was getting hit, but then leaned forward eagerly, eyes focusing on the slope of Kurt’s perfectly pale ass as he ran more lube over the length of Little Blaine.

“I don’t think you realize how much I’ve missed you,” Kurt whispered just loud enough for Blaine to hear, his voice like velvet sex. “It actually physically pains me to be away from you this long. And I only have my little friend here to keep me company.”

A choked off whine broke through Blaine’s throat as Kurt bent over, spreading his ass-cheeks wide for Blaine and displaying his stretched and already prepared hole. Blaine’s tongue darted to wet his dry lips, desperate to taste, and he almost could. 

There was a sheen of sweat already visible on Kurt’s lower-back as he bowed, the fleshy skin bright pink and ready as he brought his other hand back, clasped around Little Blaine and he started to circle his entrance. 

Blaine shoved his pants down his ankles, spreading his thighs and thrust up, willing himself be inside Kurt as Kurt keened and pressed the blunt head of the toy against his rim and circled continuously, teasing himself. Blaine gasped as if he could feel it, grasping Little Kurt and stroking him until he was perfectly lubed. If Blaine closed his eyes and wished hard enough, it felt like it was actually Kurt under his touch; but he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the gorgeous view.

“Fuck,” Kurt ground out between clenched teeth, his hair matting to his sweaty forehead as Little Blaine breached his insides, and he clenched, throwing his head back. His rim was shining and unforgiving around Little Blaine as he sunk deeper inside, only to be pulled out again. “I need you, Blaine.”

“Kurt,” Blaine whined in response, lounging back in his chair as he mimicked Kurt’s movements by pressing the long toy against himself, the plastic cool to the touch but so familiar in shape that Blaine’s muscles willingly relaxed and were immediately eager to be filled. 

Doing this, Blaine watched as Kurt shoved Little Blaine into himself over and over again, the wet smacking delicious and lewd against Blaine’s ears, increasing his feverish desperation. At some point Kurt pressed in the toy so deep his fingertips joined too, rolling it in long strokes inside that had Kurt gagging on pleasure as it brushed continually against his prostate. 

The sounds surged right to Blaine’s cock, and he wanted to say something, to encourage Kurt further but all that came out was a string of obscenities mixed with Kurt’s name. Little Kurt continued to rub against his hole in the most amazing way possible, as his fingertips skirted along his balls and back up to his leaking cock pulsing against his abdomen.

“Harder, Blaine _please_ ,” Kurt begged, his back a perfect arc, his neck long and elegant as he growled and pleaded as the pace of Little Blaine increased, pounding relentlessly. 

“Yes,” Blaine gasped, pulling his knees to his chest as he shoved Little Kurt inside himself, his muscles giving away and twitching and sparking with pleasure. Once fully sheathed Blaine just kept the toy there, watching Kurt adjust his position so he was laying on his back, legs fully splayed and Little Blaine still working inside him. 

It was possibly the hottest thing Blaine had ever seen in his life. His throat was dry and he could feel his heartbeat in the base of his cock watching Kurt’s toes curl with each thrust of the thick red toy, shining with lube and making Kurt keen loudly, legs falling open and clenching in succession. His chest was flushed pink all the way up to his cheeks, and it only made Blaine desire to be closer to him. 

Kurt’s mouth was parted, his tongue dancing as each moan shot through him. He then lifted his ass, his fingers digging into his own cheeks as he spread them as far as he could, angling the toy to jab right against his prostate, and his entire body shuddered. Kurt did it again, and the sounds he was making were growing louder, making Blaine fear someone would hear, but he was so caught up as he joined Kurt, shoving his own toy inside him deep and out again.

“I’m close,” Kurt warned as he shoved himself down on the toy, his thighs straining and dripping with sweat, screwing his hips and abs rolling until he finally released his cheeks to clamp down around the toy so he could circle his fist around his cock, pumping himself for the final stretch.

“Go baby,” Blaine managed, his mind a haze of lust and he was drunk off it. His cock ached, but the friction catching along his insides was so much more satisfying, especially when he was sharing this experience with Kurt.

Kurt’s hands were basically a blur, beautiful sounds spilling out his mouth as Little Blaine nudged against his prostate with each upstroke, his hand slapping and rubbing against his cock as he felt the incredible heat coil at the base of his spine.

Blaine saw it coming right before it happened. Kurt cried out in ecstasy, his back arching off the bed and body convulsing as long stripes of come spurt across his chest and pooled his fist. Blaine bit his lip to hold on since the sight before him was something he’s missed so much, he could almost feel Kurt’s cock twitching inside him. 

Once Kurt was done he collapsed against his mattress, a sweaty heap as his chest heaved, Little Blaine still snug inside him. Blaine waited, minutely thrusting Little Kurt just enough to stimulate his prostate but not enough to make him break over the edge of no return. 

“Kurt?” Blaine chanced, his voice breaking and Kurt looked over like he forgot Blaine was there, and smiled happily. He withdrew Little Blaine, his body visibly twitching still from leftover aftershocks of his incredible orgasm. 

Blaine half expected Kurt to come back over and watch Blaine make his final stretch but Kurt surprised him get again, dragging the slick toy along his abdomen and collecting his own come at the tip. Before Blaine could ask what Kurt was doing he pulled it into his mouth and hummed, tasting himself. Blaine made a sound resembling a gurgle, wishing desperately that he was the one tasting.

“I wish you could taste me right now,” Kurt whispered, his mind clearly on the same wavelength. Kurt pulled more come into his mouth until his chest was completely cleaned off. He then placed Little Blaine onto the bed, lapping at his fist. The sounds coming from Kurt was obscene, even in their simplicity as he sucked eagerly along his knuckles, his fingertips hesitantly feeling along his bruised entrance, stretched and totally fucked thoroughly. 

“Come here,” Blaine begged, the pace of Little Kurt inside him increasing, his body shivering with need. He was hovering near orgasm and he just needed to let go or he’d most certainly die, especially with Kurt dangling his essence right in front of him. 

Kurt got to his feet, his thighs shaking with fatigue until he dropped to his swiveling computer chair, his pupils a chilling black as he waited, taking in Blaine’s disheveled hair, the gel completely ruined.

“Let me see you,” Kurt whispered, his voice completely ruined. His eyes still glinted with arousal despite his slumped form, completely spent but his cock threatened to get hard again as he noticed Blaine’s position, his knees pulled to his chest.

Suddenly felt put on the spot, Blaine got shy, glancing down and watching his asshole give way to Little Kurt, his rim suctioned around and brightly slick with lube, and Blaine gulped. Kurt would most definitely want to see this.

So Blaine angled his computer down, shining a figurative spotlight on his most intimate area, his cock beat red and waiting to be touched as Blaine pressed Little Kurt inside until he was buried completely, the purple base peeking through his entrance as if trying to tease Kurt.

“Blaine,” Kurt groaned. “I want you so bad, oh my god.”

“Yeah?” Blaine’s voice was breathy and hitched, sliding his fingers alongside Little Kurt to circle slightly until he brushed against his prostate and rubbed. Blaine’s thighs clenched, his ass shivering in pleasure and Kurt wanted to _feel_. Kurt wanted to run his fingertips up the sparse dark hair of Blaine’s thighs and worship each muscle of Blaine’s toned body. 

“Touch yourself,” Kurt gasped, his body aching with want, cock resilient to the sight just enough to not quite get hard yet. _Yet_ being the qualifier.

Blaine obliged Kurt’s command, circling his palm around his length, trying to thrust Little Kurt inside him and pump himself in a somewhat talented synchronized pattern that could only come with being a piano player.

“Keep going,” Kurt breathed, and it nearly sounded like he was right next to Blaine. So Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and prayed until he could almost feel Kurt’s breath against him, ghosting and tickling. Blaine’s legs clenched, circling around an invisible body as the cock thrust in deeper and harder each time until Blaine was absolutely _burning_ , the hot pressure so intense in his balls that he couldn’t help the sounds punch out of his lungs. 

Blaine thumbed through the head of his cock and after a few well angled thrusts and squeezing hot pumps he was coming harder than he had since he was last intimate with Kurt that he nearly blacked out, white dots exploding behind his eyelids. Blaine lost count after 5 mind-blowing convulsions until his legs dropped to the floor like jelly, and he gave one last shuddering gasp until he opened his eyes, meeting Kurt’s, wantonly filled with desire. 

“I’m flying there right now, I don’t even care.”


End file.
